Glee Club of Onett High
by Inorizushi
Summary: A new kid transfers to Onett High, his past is shrouded in mystery but is revealed thanks to four boys. And now he's part of the school's Glee Club! As he goes through the year he will encounter friendship, enemies and the thing he's been looking for the most. True Love? Contains OCs, Will contain mature themes in the future.
1. First Day

**Author's Notes:**

So yeah...

Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Glee Club of Onett High**

The yellow school bus pulled up to the parking lot of Onett High. One of the most prestigious high school in all of Eagleland. Once the bus doors were opened, a flock of nicely dressed boys and girls rushed out of the bus, obviously hurrying to eat breakfast. Which was apparently a big deal at the school. However, after all the students left, another boy walked out. Looking at the school, he scoffed.

"This is going to be one hell of a year." The boy mumbled.

He walked towards the front gates but was stopped by another boy. He was wearing what all the other boys were told to wear but also had on a red bowtie.

The boy groaned in his mind, "Great. First few minutes and I already get stopped by a weirdo."

"Hey! I've never seen you around here before! Are you new?" the other boy said gleefully as went to grab his hand.

The mysterious boy moved his hand away and began walking once more.

"Hey! Wait! Can I at least know your name?!" The other boy yelled as he began walking towards the mysterious boy.

He groaned and turned around regretfully. "It's Luke. And yours?"

"I'm Ninten! I'm a freshmen at this school and currently part of the school's Glee Club! Actually, I stopped you in order to give you a nice welcome and recommend you join our club! I'm sure you're a good singer!"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you… Ninten, is it? Anyways, I really can't sing so if you could, Just leave me alone." Luke said as he waved the other boy off and walked to the main building of the school.

"Hm. Well he's no fun!" Ninten pouted and decided to follow the boy from a safe distance.

"Ninten slipped into the building and followed Luke through the halls, seeing if there was anything to this mysterious boy.

A teacher approached Luke and smiled.

"Well aren't you just handsome and adorable!" the teacher said, not realizing how strange he sounded.

"Touch me and you'll swear you won't want to live anymore." The boy said threateningly.

The teacher backed away slowly and ran through the halls like a maniac, shrieking.

Ninten thought to himself, "Geez, this boy's really serious. How is he ever going to make any friends?"

The boy looked at the clock and the bell rang almost immediately. He turned around and was shocked to see that Luke had been standing right behind him.

"Were you following me!" The boy yelled, offended by the fact that someone was stalking him.

"No! I—You know what! What's your problem! I'm just trying to be friends with you and you're just pushing me away!" Ninten screamed at Luke, attracting the attention of 3 other boys.

"Ninten! What's the problem?" A boy who looked extremely like Ninten said once he got to the scene, followed by a blonde and orange haired boy.

"This guy thinks he's so damn cool acting all mean and dark. He's so rude!" Ninten pointed at the boy.

"Who are you?" The orange haired boy asked and grabbed Ninten and pulled him into a hug.

"God dammit. Already? Thirty minutes into my day and I'm already in trouble. This crap never happened to me in my old school! Why is it happening to me now!" Luke yelled as he began tearing up and fell to his knees.

"Whoa! It's ok! Don't cry now!" The raven-haired boy said as he patted the boy's back.

"I…I'm sorry.." The boy got back up and ran off.

The four boys did nothing but watch.

"….What is that boy?" The orange haired boy whispered.

The other three shrugged and walked off to their first class.

Once there, they noticed that the boy was sitting in the far back corner of the room.

"…Do you think we should talk to him?" Lucas said nervously, knowing that the boy was obviously lonely.

The other 3 already agreed and were walking towards Luke.

"H..Hey.." Ninten said as he grabbed a chair.

Luke looked up and managed to mouth the word, "Hi"

"Dude, what happened back there?" The orange haired boy asked.

"Claus, you're already going a bit too far—" The blonde said before being interrupted.

"It's fine.." Luke breathed in heavily and began speaking.

"I'm Luke. I come from a rather poor family. Before we moved here I lived in Threed, back when I was there I was bullied and teased for being one of the smartest kids at the school."

The four watched as they soaked in the poor boy's story.

"I used to have a boyfriend, however, we broke up and in my seventh grade year, the bastard went out and said that I was a "cocksucker" and that I'd do it with anyone. I was a laughingstock. I was kicked out of all the clubs and sports I was in. I was even kicked out of the LGBT club for allegedly having "underage sex". Every time I was alone, people would come up to me and beat me up. Laugh at me and call me names. The only thing that I could do was to change my life altogether. So the next year I came back and acted like a jackass so I wouldn't be bullied. And well. It worked, everyone was actually scared of me after finding out that I beat up the first group of kids that came up to me."

"T—That's so sad…" Ninten said as he wiped his eyes.

"Why did you transfer here?" The blonde asked.

"….My parents…." Luke stopped and began crying.

"W—What about them?" The other raven-haired boy asked."

"They…. They were killed while I was at school. After word got out that I was gay, no one could stand our family. My parents… They treated me great. They didn't care that I was gay and gave me all they could. But… I guess people got to them and well…. They're gone."

"Oh my god… I—I'm so sorry.." Ninten said sorrowfully.

"Our condolences." Claus said for the group.

'Thanks… Anyways, I was taken in by a foster family and they love me very much also. Especially one of their family friends. They no longer wanted to live in Threed after they heard what happened to me and my family we packed up and moved here, to Onett. Since they knew that the same thing could happen if they sent me to the other high school, they managed to get my inheritance and sent me here."

"Man… It sounds like you've been through a lot." The raven-haired boy said.

"Yeah…. So… Who are you guys?" Luke asked the four.

"Well… you already know me." Ninten said.

"I'm Claus." The orange haired boy said.

"I'm Ness, it's great to meet you." The other raven-haired boy said.

"…..I'm Lucas." The blonde said as he wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"Ah.. I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry about that." Luke said worryingly.

"It's fine. It's just. You life… It's so…"

"Sad? Yeah. I know. It's just— I… I'm really happy to meet you guys." Luke said as he looked into all four of the boys' eyes.

"So…. Now that we know you a bit more… Do you wanna try out for Glee club?" Ninten asked gleefully.

"….Sure!" Luke said happily.

"Sweet! A new member!" Claus said and shook the boy's hand.

"Can't wait to see you!" Ness yelled and hugged the boy.

"Y—Yeah.." Luke said shyly.

"Here's my schedule." Luke handed Ninten a sheet of paper.

"W—Wow! You have all AP classes?"

"How is that even possible?!" Claus said as he grabbed his hair.

"Yeah… like I said, I was incredibly smart, used to have 4.0 GPAs every year until.. Yeah."

"Hmm.. It seems that you have ceramics as an elective." Ninten said as he looked over the schedule.

"I have no idea how I got into that class."

"Come on! Let's head to the counselor's office and transfer you to Glee."

"A—Alright!"

The five went to the counselor's office and waiting while Luke sorted things out.

"Well. I'm in."

"Awesome! Now you just need to wait till 7th period and Mr. Gallope can test your singing abilities." Ness said while they walked back to class.

"I…I need to sing?"

"Well duh, you are in Glee club. And I know you were lying earlier when you said you can't sing." Ninten patted Luke's back.

"Alright… I'll do it."

"But before that… Let's hear you sing!"

"Uh…Umm.."

"Come on, you can sing anything you want."

"…You guys will hear me during 7th period."

"…Alright, I guess." Claus said.

The day went on and Luke noticed that he had at least one or two of the boys in each of his classes.

7th period came and everyone was excited to hear the new kid sing.

"So.. What's up with the new kid?" A boy asked the four.

"I think he's cute!" another girl said as she stared at Luke lovingly.

"Well too bad, he's gay." Ninten said, trying to stop the girls drive.

"Oh! Like you four then?" She said in reply.

"You guys are gay?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Yup, me and Lucas here are together and Claus and Ninten are together."

"Hm… Seme and Uke relationships I guess?"

"Now you're catching on."

Their conversation was interrupted by Mr. Gallope, whose booming voice shocked Luke into falling out of his chair.

"Heh. A little jumpy eh?" The man chuckled as he helped the young boy up.

"Sorry about that…" Luke scratched the back of his head.

"So, what's your name boy?"

"It's Luke. Luke Masahiro."

"Oh? Are you Japanese?"

"Y—Yes sir."

"Neat, so, I guess it's time for you to sing! Come up to the front of the class and give it your best!" Mr. Gallope said as he gave a thumbs up to Luke.

"A—Alright."

"Sing whatever you feel comfortable to sing." Mr. Gallope said reassuringly.

Luke looked at everyone in the class, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back_

"Wow… He sounds so… smooth." Ness whispered as he listened to the young boy sing.

_My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had_

"I know…. Just…. He has so much emotion and his tone is just…. Man I think I'll need to head to restroom after this." Ninten said as he admired his singing.

_At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself..._

Lucas suddenly began harmonizing and Claus began vocalizing the pad that plays in the song while another boy had begun beatboxing.

Ness began mimicking the synth that plays while Ninten sang in place for the piano.

Luke looked up and grinned.

_Talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

Luke took a deep breath and relaxed. He was done with the song.

"That… was…. Amazing!" Mr. Gallope stood up and went to shake the boy's hand. "And how did you guys get that to work perfectly?" He looked at the five boys that helped with backup.

"I have no idea! Just… I don't know, his skills just affected all of us." Claus said in reply.

"I didn't even know I could beatbox!" The fifth boy shouted in surprise.

"Great job by the way Travis, that sounded amazing." Lucas said.

"So. I guess we know who's going to be our newest member! Now… can you dance?"

"How's this?" Luke said and began singing and dancing one of his favorite broadway numbers."

_You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons,  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still_

Luke did a quick spin and continued singing and dancing

"Ok! Ok! I think we know. Geez, I'm surprised you know the song and dance to that."

"Yeah.. I'm a big fan of broadway."

"Well, I guess it's settled. Everyone group huddle!"

Luke panicked, Group huddle? What do they do in group huddles?

"Just put your hand in, Spell out "Glee" and since your voice would be in the tenor range, you would sing…. A high E." Lucas told Luke.

"Oh! Alright!"

Luke ran up to the group and participated.

"G!"

"L!"

"E!

"E!"

"GLEE CLUB ROCKS!"

Everyone threw their hand in the air and sang all their notes, however, a certain high E stood out amongst the sound.

Everyone stopped holding the note and stared at the only boy that was still holding it.

Luke noticed he was the only one still going and his voice trailed off.

"….That was the loudest yet most majestic high E I've ever heard." Mr. Gallope stared at the boy.

"…Come here, I want to see your range."

Luke walked up the teacher and began singing the notes that Mr. Gallope played.

"….Your range…."

"He went up… to an E8….. and his voice is still strong." A girl said.

"….Who are you?" Claus looked at Luke and was dumbfounded.

"Heh. I'm just starting to find out.

* * *

If you're wondering.

Yes I can hit an E8.


	2. The Other New Kid

**Author's Notes:**

**Try not to fap to Leon's smooth talking or I'll have to kill you.**

* * *

**Glee Club of Onett High**

**Chapter 2: The Other New Kid**

Once again, Luke walked off the school bus last and immediately saw the four waiting for him by the front gate.

"Hey Luke!" Ninten called from afar.

Luke began running towards the four and once there, began walking with them to their first class, AP Biology, which all somehow managed to get in despite them only being freshmen.

They received their first warm up and Luke, being the new kid, was called to answer the question.

"The RNA polymerase's role is—"

"Its role is as follows, the RNA polymerase separates the two DNA strands and copies the template DNA strand into an RNA sequence."

Luke looked towards where the sudden voice had come from and saw a messy black haired boy wearing grey glasses.

"Oh? And who are you?" The teacher inquired, obviously not noticing the boy before.

The boy stood up. "I transferred to this school just today. My name is Leon Anson." He put his arm across his abdomen and bowed.

Luke stared at the boy. "_W—Wow… He's so… hot and so… hot… and… Wow…"_

"Luke? Luke! Hey!" Ness waved his hand in front of Luke, attempting to break his gaze.

"Huh? Oh! What?" Luke shook his head and looked around at his fellow classmates, they were all snickering, all noticing that the young boy had some interest in the new kid.

The class passed on while Luke constantly looked back at Leon, blushing and looking away once their eyes met.

Ness noticed this and hummed a bit. _"Could it be…."_

The thought was interrupted when the bell rang, signaling that class was over.

The four boys attempted to talk to Luke but the young boy was too busy stalking Leon through the halls.

Soon enough, the next bell rang and Luke had to stop and head to class, much to his disappointment.

The school day went on and soon enough, it was time to head to Glee Club.

However, instead of singing along with everyone else, Luke was staring off into space with a small smile and a blush on his cheeks.

Once everyone was allowed to sing with their friends and just talk, the four boys got together and talked about Luke little predicament.

"What do you guys think is wrong?" Lucas asked the three.

"I'm not sure, but he sure seems pretty messed up." He said as he walked over to Luke and waved his hand in front of the boy.

Ness put in his own theory. "Well.. I've been thinking… Ever since that new boy showed up in Biology, he's been like this. And judging how he was drooling over him and blushing… I could say…"

"He could be in love?" Claus finished the sentence.

"Possibly, I mean. Look at him, I'm pretty sure we could brush our hands against _that area_ and he could be hard….." Ninten inserted his own idea to answer the question.

"N—Ninten! That's— What are you—!"

The boy walked over to Luke, kneeled over and brushed his palm against the boy's crotch, feeling around for wetness or a lump.

"Oh! What's this?" He noticed something and looked up to Luke's face, he was still in a daze.

The boy waved the other three boys over and told them to block everyone else's view.

"Alright, this might be a stretch but…"

Ninten reached for Luke's pants button and zipper, undoing them both and pulling his pants down slightly.

"Oh! He wears white briefs also!"

"S—Shush! People might get suspicious!" Lucas looked back and immediately blushed when he saw the scene.

"Sorry! Well… It's time for the reveal!" Ninten whispered and hooked his thumb between the boy's skin and waistband and pulled down Luke's underwear.

The boy's hardened cock wiggled after it was freed from its confinement.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Ness looked back and saw Luke's member.

"Looks like he's about four inches. And his foreskin still covers his glans also! Man! He doesn't even have any hair too!" Ninten added.

"Dammit, put his pants back on. We know that he likes Leon now!" Claus told Ninten.

"Hold on! I wanna see how much he can cum!" He said impatiently as he wrapped his hand around the boy's meat.

"Ninten!"

"Alright! Alright!" The boy adjusted Luke's cock and replaced the boy's underwear and pants.

He got back up and saw that though he was blushing furiously, he was still off in a daze.

"Man. I guess we got some trouble in our hands now huh?" Ness stated as he patted Luke's head.

"N—Nyaa…." The boy moaned slightly before snapping out of his trance.

"H—Huh! Oh! You guys, what's up?"

"Oh nothing! You just missed some singing and…." Ninten stopped himself.

"And?"

"Nothing." Ninten waved his hand in and reassured Luke that nothing happened.

"….Alright…"

Glee Club went on normally and soon enough, Luke had to head out to his next class.

**Gym.**

He entered the locker room and instantly saw Leon standing next to his own locker.

"_Oh no. Oh nonononono. No!" _He panicked in his mind as he walked towards his locker.

Leon noticed the boy and sparked a conversation.

"Hey! You're Luke from my AP Biology class aren't you?"

"What! Oh! Yeah! Um— You're Leon… right?"

"Yup! So, how do you like the school so far?" The boy said as he removed his shirt.

He was slim with a slightly muscular build.

"_Wow…." _Luke thought to himself as he too, removed his own shirt.

Leon peeked over to the boy and noticed his white, soft skin and small pink nipples and blushed slightly.

He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, revealing dark blue boxers.

Luke resisted and also removed his pants, revealing his white briefs.

"Hm… You've got a pretty nice ass." Leon said seductively.

"W—What!"

"What! It's really cute! Look at it, it's nice and round, really plump too." The taller boy patted the boy's bottom.

"H—Hey… S—Stop…." Luke started blushing and covered his front side, attempting to hide his growing erection.

Leon looked around. **It was only the two of them left.**

"Don't worry. It's just us two. You know… I'm kinda interested in you also…." Leon kneeled down and took the boy into a kiss.

"_Oh my god…. This is…" _The boy's mind raced, he couldn't believe it. He meets the boy of his dreams in the morning and by the afternoon, they're already about to…

"Hnn—!" The boy moaned as he felt Leon grope his bulge.

"Hehe… Let's go ahead and remove these…." Leon gripped the waistband of Luke's briefs and pulled them down, enjoying the boy's reaction as more and more skin was revealed.

"L—Leon…."

"Shh… Let me do this. It'll feel great." Leon first kissed Luke on his lips and began trailing down his body until his mouth reached the area he had aimed for.

"L—Leon! Don't!—N—Nyuu!" Luke moaned as he felt Leon's lips surround his cock, his tongue licking the very tip of it.

Leon began taking in every inch as he sped up.

"Leon! Ah!" Luke couldn't control himself anymore, his high-pitched moans filled the locker room.

"Le—Leon! I— aaghn!" Luke released his seed into Leon's mouth, which surprised the other boy but swallowed every drop of the young boy's juices.

Luke fell onto the bench and panted for breath.

"Heh… I told you you'd love it."

"S—Shush…." Luke replied innocently and stood up to hug the taller boy.

"Hehe… So… I guess this is something now huh?"

"You know it is." Luke chuckled and buried his face into Leon's chest.

The two got dressed and walked out to the gym, everyone was wondering what took them so long but they said that they didn't know their locker combinations yet.

After school ended, the newly found couple found the other four boys and told them what had happened.

"W—Wow! It took us months before we decided to go that far!" Ninten said excitedly before being nudged by Claus.

"Y—yeah…" Luke said quietly and hugged Leon's side.

"Daww, You're so cute!" Leon said and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Nya!"

Ness blushed and chuckled at the cute couple. "You guys are just like me and Lucas here, right Lucas?"

"Mmhm! I love Nesu-kyuuun!" Lucas squealed before glomping his boyfriend.

The 6 talked for a while before they decided to head home. The two couples started walking home while Leon and Luke waited behind while they waited for their rides.

Until Luke received a call from his parents.

"Huh? Oh? Oh… Alright, I'll just walk then." He said disappointed.

"_Sorry about it sweetie. Just be careful alright."_

"Alright… Bye." He hung up the phone and looked down at the cement.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked, worried about his cute little uke.

"My parents aren't able to pick me up so I'll have to walk."

"Oh… Oh! My parents are here. I could ask them if they could drop you off!"

"No it's fine… Wouldn't they get a little suspicious?"

"Nah. They're fine. In fact, they might be a little happy. They've been telling me to find some new friends and right off the bat I already find myself an adorable boyfriend."

"Come on…." Luke said shyly as he walked with Leon to his parent's car.

Leon's mom welcomed the two and drove them to their house.

Once they got out of the car, Leon grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him to his bedroom.

"I wanna show you something."

A few hours later, Leon's mom drove Luke back home and was immediately greeted by his foster parents and gave him a small book.

"A—A diary? …Alright, I'll try it out."

Luke hugged his parents and headed up to his room, ready to experiment with diary.

He opened it up and put a pencil to the paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was great. I met a great boy in my AP Bio class, it turns out that he was new to the school also! He was hot and charming, I'm pretty sure I may have gone into a trance and couldn't keep my eyes off of him until class ended. Then I decided to stalk him for a while, that is; until the bell rang and I had to head my next class. He was in my thoughts however. I'm pretty sure I went brain-dead since I snapped out of it late into Glee. Anyways, I met up with him in the locker room and we had our 'proper' hellos. Then, everything changed. He complimented my… behind and patted it a bit, saying it was cute and plump before he kissed me. My mind raced, I couldn't believe that in the morning, I hardly knew the guy and by the afternoon we were already filled with lust for each other. Suddenly, he put his hands against my boner and pulled off my underwear. I was always waiting for this moment. He was going to be my first. Sadly… all he did was suck me off. I loved it though, his mouth was so warm and seeing that I hadn't masturbated for months, I gave him everything. Anyways, we headed out to class and got to talk with the four guy's afterschool. _

_Then, his parents brought us to his house and…_

_Well. Let's just say my ass is going to be hurting for the rest of the week. :)_

_-Luke Masahiro_

He shut the book and looked around for an appropriate place to store it. He decided upon a small area that was to used for cords in his desk behind his laptop.

"_Hm… I guess I can do a bit."_

He opened his laptop and started one of his favorite games.

"_Hey Luke!" _One of the characters in the game spoke to him in text chat.

His name was LordAnson

"_Is that you Leon-sama?"_

"_Ness told me your IGN so I've been waiting for you to get online."_

"_Oh. I see, wanna do some leveling?"_

"_How about we RP?"_

"_Hehe Alright :3"_


	3. First Assignment

**Author's Notes:**

**Three chapters in three days.**

**Where has my drive been for the past year?**

**Glee Club of Onett High**

**Chapter 3: First Assignment!**

A few weeks passed since Leon and Luke got together and they could not be better. Luke no longer had to ride the bus since Leon's mom drove past his house on their way to school and they've been having a lot of fun together. **Alone.**

They were dropped off at the front gate and left the car together, and met up with the other four.

"Hey Luke! — why are you walking like that?" Ness asked wonderingly.

"N—Nothing. Leon just screwed me extra hard yesterday…"

"Don't act like you didn't like it, you were moaning super loud the entire time!" Leon said while he patted the young buy's bottom

"Owwie, a—and… Shush up…" The boy blushed and looked at the ground.

Leon bent down and kissed the boy on the lips.

"Mm—mmm…" Luke whimpered slightly while Leon groped his crotch a bit.

"Hey now. We're in public." Claus reminded the two while he looked around for any extra witnesses.

"Hehe... Sorry about that…" Leon scratched the back of his head and grinned at the four boys.

"L—Leon-sama! ~ don't stoooop!" Luke whined as he jumped and tried to kiss the boy.

Leon petted the boy in an attempt to satisfy the boy but it only made him greedier.

"N—Nyuuu! That isn't enough!"

"Come on. We'll do it at my house. And maybe a little more…" The taller boy said seductively as he licked the Luke's neck.

The boy moaned loudly and promptly covered his mouth, scared that someone else heard him.

"Hm. He's louder than you Lucas." Ness received a slap in response.

"Ow! What was that for?"

The six laughed while they walked to their conjoined class.

The day went like usual now that Luke and Leon were together, they sat at the back, teaching each other the more advanced stuff while everyone else was still learning the basic things for biology. The bell rang and the two had to be separated for a long 6 or so hours.

"How about I ditch seventh and hear you sing?" Leon asked while he walked Luke to his History class.

"That won't be very good! After all, the seme is supposed to be the perfect role model for the uke." Luke looked up and poked the boy's nose slightly.

"Hey! …Alright, I guess that's true."

"I knew you'd understand."

"Yeah. Geez, you're sounding more and more like Konata every day."

"Yeah Yeah… Anyways, I'll see you at gym alright?"

"Alright… Bye cutie!" Leon kissed the boy and Luke headed into his classroom, being met by a few squeals from some of the girls that noticed the relationship.

Time passed and 7th period came. Luke walked into the classroom that Glee was in.

He walked up to the usual group he talked to and was grabbed by his shoulders from behind.

"Don't say anything or I'll be forced to injure you."

Luke squeaked and slowly turned his head.

"Hey there… Luke."

Luke recognized the face instantly.

"J—Jon…!"

"Hey there buddy! How's it going!" The boy let Luke go and took him into a noogie.

"Hey! K—Knock it off!" Luke whined while his hair was being ruffled.

Just then, Leon walked into the room.

"Luke! I ignored your advice and— **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING.**" Leon grabbed Jon from behind and threw him against the wall.

"Luke! Are you alright!" He picked up the boy and set him down in a chair."

"Hey! Come on man! I wasn't going crap!"

"Leon, that was a bit uncalled for." Luke said while he grabbed Leon's hand.

"Ugh. I guess so."

The other four boys just watched from across the room, not planning to get into the violence unless thing really got out of hand.

"So, who are you anyways?" Jon asked Leon.

"I'm Leon, Luke's boyfriend. And who are you?"

Jon fixed his shirt and adjusted his own glasses.

"Name's Jon. I'm….

Luke's old boyfriend."

Leon put his arm in front of Luke and moved him back slightly.

"Oh. So you're the fucker that ruined his life." Leon snarled as his hands formed fists.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I was going through some shit and it was only thing I could think of."

"So you ruin Luke's life just because you had shit you were going through!"

"Hey! It's not entirely my fault! Do you know what he did to me in the past?"

Leon stared at the boy and looked back to Luke. "Luke? What is he talking about?"

"Nothing! All you need to know is that he did what he shouldn't have!"

Jon stared at the two. Angry how Luke wasn't telling the truth.

"Look. If you want to know what happened. Follow me." Jon beckoned Leon over as he walked out of the classroom.

"…Luke… I'm sorry but for this relationship to last… I have to know more about you." Leon looked back and saw that Luke was tearing up.

"…Alright. Just… Jon please. I love Leon so please don't make me seem so bad."

"… I'll try." Jon looked at the boy and walked farther into the hallway, Leon following close behind.

Ninten walked up to Luke and tried to comfort him. "I'm sure Leon won't be mad at you no matter what that bastard says."

"I hope so… I hope he doesn't talk about…"

"About what?"

"….nothing. Just… let's get on with class."

Ninten led Luke to his seat and Mr. Gallope began speaking to the class.

"Alright so now that we've had a few weeks of practice. I say we should have a little friendly competition! Now, I want all the boys to sit on the right side of the classroom and girls on the left."

Everyone shuffled around and got situated.

"Perfect! Now, back to what I was saying. The competition is meant to be friendly so don't start fighting! All the boys will have to perform an acapella piece together, same with the girls! There are no restrictions to the song choices as this is meant to showcase your guy's talents. Now then. For the boys, Luke is the most talented and seems to have the most experience, he shall choose the boy's song."

Some of the guys groaned since they expected a poppy, anime-esque song.

"Hey. Stop bitching and moaning and listen. I have the perfect song."

"Damn. Someone's a little on the mean side."

"Shut up and listen. The song that I already have planned out and know all the separate parts to is…."

"Is what?" One of the boys interrupted his idea.

"Shut it. Anyways, the song name is…"

"Luke. I'm not mad at you." Leon was removing his shirt as he reassured Luke that was fine.

"Are you sure? What did he tell you?" Luke removed his pants and replaced them with mid-thigh length shorts.

Leon looked over and blushed, why hadn't he noticed the shorts yet?

"L—Luke… Why are your shorts that short?"

"Oh, they're from a while ago, I thought they would be a bit more comfortable."

"Old gym shorts? Jon told me you used to be one of the best on your middle school's badminton team."

"Oh is that what he told you?" Luke sighed in relief. "I thought he told you about my 'underground' stuff."

"_Why did I just say that?"_

"Oh, he told me about your old stripper job also."

"**HE WHAT?!"**


End file.
